


Let's Make Love In the Summertime

by Felgia_Starr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Hermione meets a blond man named Draco Malfoy during the most memorable summer she will ever have. Written for Dramione Fanfiction Writers' Fun and Fancy-Free Fridays on Facebook.





	Let's Make Love In the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from Summer by The Carters. I was inspired by the same song. Go listen to it if you want that feel-nice summer vibes.

_  
  
“Love is universal_  
_Love is going to express itself as a form of forgiveness and compassion for each other.”_  
_\- Damian Marley_

**. . .**

Before, Hermione didn’t like summer. She never liked heat and sweat back then. When she was younger, she hadn’t liked the fact that school stopped just because of summer. She had never gotten what was so special about it. She used to hate going out, she used to hate the sun, and she used to hate the beach. But when she grew up and had gotten a job, she started going to hot places and beautiful shores. She had grown to adore the feel of the sun on her skin, the sand beneath her feet, the warm water on her face, and the salty breeze of the sea every time she inhaled.   
  
A part of the reason why she started to love summer and the beach was that it was actually the only time she had to herself. Usually, she was with co-workers and friends, but she vacationed during the summer alone – only bringing a book as company. She loved her friends, honestly, but they could be so… exhausting to be with sometimes. So she decided to go to the beach in some sort of way to calm herself and be with herself.   
  
This year’s summer was special, though. She had just quit her job at a minor broadcasting company and she was planning to spend all of her summers on the beachside, getting to know herself and what she wanted.   
  
She was currently dipping her toes into the pool of the hotel she was staying at. She wasn’t in the mood for swimming yet, so she just sat on the top stair of the pool with a book in her hand.   
  
She was reading a trashy novel about a female lead character who was ‘not like other girls’ (as if that excuse was acceptable for their unreasonable hatred for other girls) and a male lead character who had a big dick, a lot of money, and personality issues. The girl, named Parker, immediately fell in love after the boy, named Zander, talked shit about her and insulted her. Parker was a jealous and possessive girlfriend when they got together, practically hissing at every woman who even got ten feet closer to her boyfriend. Zander acted more like Parker’s father than a boyfriend by always telling her what to do, wear, and say. She hated the book as much as she enjoyed laughing about it.   
  
“Excuse me?” A male voice suddenly spoke behind her. “You’re blocking the way.”  
  
Irritated by the fact that her reading got rudely interrupted by this man talking, Hermione decided to stay where she was and ignored the man.  
  
“Come on, lady, move already.”  
  
Hermione turned her head to look at him and glared. A man stood in front of her, blond, pale, and sneering. It was the same man whose hotel room was just across from hers. She faintly remembered smiling at this man in greeting.  
  
“You can just not use the stairs,” she muttered, turning her attention back to her book.  
  
She heard the man scoff and walk away. She smiled when she thought she had won, but then somebody jumped into the pool and caused a big splash to wet her and her book. When she looked at who did it, she saw the same blond man smirking evilly at her.   
  
Hermione shut her eyes and counted to five. One, she was not going to hit this blond stranger. Two, she was just going to walk away. Three, she was just going to ignore him. Four, she was absolutely tired of men. Five, she kicked the water and threw her book at him.   
  
That was not the plan at all and she was only slightly ashamed when the man groaned in pain after the book hit his face.  
  
She rushed to her feet and ran back to her hotel room before she felt any guilt.

**. . .**

The blond man was here again, towering over her body and blocking the sun as she lay on her stomach in the beach with a newly-bought book in her hand. She realized it was him when she looked up and saw his pale-as-sheets skin. Nobody was that pale – nobody but him, she supposed. The man sat beside her, legs crossed and comfortable. She felt her left eye twitch in annoyance.   
  
“Hey,” he greeted.  
  
Hermione ignored him.  
  
“I’m sorry for yesterday.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and closed her book, burying her face into her arms.  
  
“Are you not going to talk to me?” he asked.  
  
“You’re very annoying,” she informed him.   
  
She heard the man snort. “And you’re very boring.”  
  
She pushed her body up and sat up so she could give him the most heinous glare she could muster.   
  
“If you just came here to insult and harass me, sir, you can kindly leave now,” she politely said, her teeth clenched.  
  
He licked his lower lip and laughed. He was undeniably gorgeous, but also a damn git. He was shirtless and she could clearly see his upper body. He had his fair share of muscles – toned chest and four-pack abs. She would ask him out if he hadn’t destroyed her book yesterday.  
  
“Your manners are almost admirable,” he smirked. “My name is Draco, by the way.”  
  
What kind of parents would name their child Draco? That name guaranteed years of being bullied and teased in school. But then again, what kind of parents would name their daughter Hermione? She had never met someone who could spell her name right on the first try.   
  
“If it can make you leave, I apologize for yesterday as well.” Hermione sighed when he didn’t move.  
  
“What’s your name?” he chose to ask instead.   
  
She just stared at him for a moment before answering, “Hermione.”  
  
Draco smiled a charming smile. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”  
  
She almost groaned out loud. He sounded like a typical fuck-boy, such a shame.   
  
“What?” He must’ve seen cringe at his words. “It’s true.”  
  
 “We both know that Hermione is not a beautiful name,” she rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms over her breasts when she noticed him looking.  
  
“No,” he sniggered. “It’s admittedly a strange name, but I somehow like it when it’s for you.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you flirting with me?”  
  
This time, when he laughed, Hermione shivered and she didn’t know why. “Yes.”  
  
“Why?” she questioned. “You literally destroyed my book yesterday.”  
  
“That was before I realized you’re attractive as hell,” he answered honestly.   
  
Hermione scoffed. “So you’re only apologizing because I’m hot?”  
  
Draco grinned and ran his tongue over his lower lip again. “Yes.”  
  
It was quite superficial of him to think that, but she didn’t expect any less from men like him – from fuckboys like him.  
  
“Listen, I just came down here to ask you to come to this party –“  
  
“The one at Reenoke’s?” she cut him off. Reenoke’s was a disco club just a few corners away from the hotel they were staying at. Her friend, Hannah, was the daughter of the owner of the club she had invited Hermione to her birthday party tonight.  
  
He looked shocked at the fact that she knew the place. She was probably stereotyped in his mind as a prude and bookish nerd who knew nothing about parties. Well, she used to be like that – back when she was a teenager – but she changed.  
  
“Yes, actually,” Draco nodded.  
  
“I’ll be there,” she softly told him.  
  
He grinned. “Good. I’ll see you then.”  
  
“You’ll see me, yes, but you won’t talk to me.” Hermione stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
“Yes, I will,” he reassured.   
  
She groaned and left immediately after he began talking again.

**. . .**

Hermione spotted Draco’s blond head immediately as soon as he entered the club. He looked impressive enough, not too casual or formal. And he smiled at her when he saw her.  
  
Admittedly, she came to the party just so she could steal a glance at him. He was irritating, but he was nice to look at – like a beautiful painting in a museum of sorts. She wasn’t saying that he looked so perfect that he was like art, but rather, she meant that it didn’t hurt when she stared at him. She hoped he was not a creep.  
  
His grin widened as he approached her and Hermione gulped her shot down.  
  
“Hey, Hermione,” he drawled when he came to a stop in front of her, glancing at her figure.   
  
She didn’t technically dress for him, but a needy part of her wished he liked what she was wearing.   
  
“Enjoying the party?” he asked her.  
  
“It’s okay.” Hermione shrugged.  
  
“So how are you?”   
  
She pursed her lips. “Fine. You?”  
  
“Well, not as fine as you,” he smiled. “My father called me last night.”  
  
“Some people might say that their whole life is better because their father decided to finally call them,” Hermione quipped.  
  
“Well, my father didn’t disappear. He’s just a dick,” he informed her, getting a shot from the waiter who’d just walked by them.  
  
She raised a brow, actually curious for the first time in all of their previous conversations. “Why would you think that?”  
  
“He’s racist, for a start. He thinks the pure and white should only be with the pure and white,” he chuckled. “He cheats on my mother constantly because their marriage is arranged and he feels as though it’s her fault that he’s still married even if he was the one who refused to get a divorce. He runs this totally illegal business and he wants me to take over ever since he got his side bitch pregnant.”  
  
Hermione frowned. “Don’t say that.”  
  
“Don’t say what?”  
  
“Bitch,” she replied. “I don’t like it.”  
  
“That’s all you’ve gotten from my rambling?” He looked unimpressed. It was not the first time she’d seen that look from people. She had also gotten called a ‘social justice warrior’ when she simply stated her opinions on the internet. It was true, she supposed – she fought for social justice.   
  
“It’s a very offensive name and – “  
  
“Okay,” he sighed. “Save the rant for someone else. I’m not feeling that today.”  
  
She huffed, taking his drink from his hand and downed it all. He sent an annoyed glare when she finished it.  
  
“Do you want to dance?” He offered his hand to her as if they were going to do the waltz or something.   
  
She listened to the song first before she said no. The song was a cute and slow love song. She was not ready for any kind of intimate dance with him. If the song was a raunchy pop song, she would agree. But a slow dance would be too romantic and personal.  
  
“Let’s just talk,” she suggested, taking his pale white hand and dragging him to an empty booth. If she hadn’t had any alcohol in her body, she wouldn’t have done it. 

“What’s your full name?” Draco asked her as soon as they sat down.  
  
“Hermione Jean Granger,” she responded instantly as if she was being interrogated. “How about you?”  
  
Licking his lip, he answered, “Draco Lucius Malfoy.”  
  
“That’s awful,” she blurted out.  
  
When she saw Draco’s confused expression, she laughed.  
  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” she repeated, still giggling. “Your name sounds like a prestigious school.”  
  
He said nothing, only stared at her in awe.   
  
“What?”  
  
He seemed to have a habit for licking his lower lip for he did it again, running a hand through his bleached blond hair. Hair that blond couldn’t be natural – there was simply no way it was real.  
  
“I’m sorry, but my name sounds absolutely fantastic on your lips.” He gave her that charming and disarming smile again. She’d almost forgotten that he was a classic fuckboy.   
  
She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, it’s just your name – a terrible one at that.”  
  
His smile turned into a scowl. “I happen to like my name. My mum said it’s a name befitting that of a powerful man.”  
  
“And are you a powerful man?” Hermione snorted.  
  
“Yes, actually,” he bragged, his chest practically puffing. “My family runs this pharmaceutical company that’s all over the UK.”  
  
Strange that she hadn’t yet heard of this company that was supposedly all over the nation.  
  
“Your  _family_ , not you,” she pointed out, waving a waiter to get more drinks.  
  
“Well, I’m going to take over the company, anyway. I just don’t want to, yet.”  
  
“Is that the illegal business your dad does?” she inquired, raising a brow in question. “Is what you call a ‘pharmaceutical company’ actually a spread-out drug ring?”  
  
Draco squinted suspiciously. “Depends. Are you wearing a wire?”  
  
Hermione laughed, glad that she figured him out so easily with only a few answers. “No.”  
  
The waiter placed two bottles of beer on their table. She thanked him before he left.  
  
Draco drank from the bottle, still leering at her.   
  
“How did you figure it out?”  
  
She shrugged. “I’m quite intelligent.”  
  
“Indeed, you are,” he agreed, nodding his towhead. “My father is a part of a gang. He runs the illegal drugs part of the said gang. He only sells it – I’ve never seen him snort coke or anything like that. That’s why we’re pretty damn rich.”  
  
“Are you a part of this gang?”   
  
He ran his tongue over his lower lip once again. Hermione noted that his tongue was long. She also noticed that Draco had a nose piercing. She wouldn’t have found it attractive on anyone else but him.  
  
Draco placed his arm on the table and rolled his left sleeve up, revealing a tattoo that was a snake wrapped around a skull drawn on his forearm.  
  
“Yes, I am,” he confirmed. “I hate it, though. It’s draining.”  
  
Hermione couldn’t help but run her fingers across his forearm.   
  
“I didn’t notice this before.”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, sounding distracted, “thanks to a lot of foundation.”  
  
His skin was so smooth and so pale. She admired the way her brown hand looked on top of his milky white forearm. They seemed to be different.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” she murmured.  
  
With that, Draco hastily pulled away from her touch and covered his tattoo up again.   
  
“It’s ugly,” he corrected. “Ugly, dangerous, and illegal.”  
  
She stared up into his eyes. This was the first time she’d noticed that his eyes were grey. A pale shade of grey – he was all pale and gorgeous and she was enchanted.   
  
Hermione cleared her throat. “Well, I’m glad that you’re aware.”  
  
He nodded absently, gazing somewhere else. “I’d thought that I wanted this, but when I finally got in, I felt so fucking drained and used and evil.”  
  
Draco shuddered and buried his head in his hands. “So I fled here. My mother has a mansion in the closest island here. She sends me money every now and then. My father visits, but he never tried to persuade me to come back - not that I ever want to go back, anyway.”  
  
Hermione listened like she was a student and a teacher was in front of the room.  She found his voice calming and thick. She was absolutely enraptured by his story. He was a classic case of the bad boy wanting redemption. With him, she realized that she wanted that kind of boys now. She suddenly wanted to be his redemption.   
  
Her common sense, that left her when she had her third shot, would’ve told her that she couldn’t rescue anyone from themselves. If she hadn’t drunk alcohol, she would’ve seen that boys like him did not deserve girls like her.   
  
But her mind was already filled with alcohol and all of her fucks to give were already gone so she reached across the table, she took his head from his hands, holding his chin up with her fingers, and kissed him.  
  
His lips were simply perfect, soft and arousing. The way he sucked on her lower lip was even better for she felt the tip of his tongue running across her lip. But when he gripped her braids, tugging them a tad harshly, and slipped his tongue in her mouth – it was the best thing that ever happened to her.   
  
She wanted him. She felt his tongue swirling around her own and, even though s didn’t believe in the concept of it, the way he did it was heaven. She was his redemption and he was her heaven. They were perfect with each other – they were perfect for each other.

**. . .**

They were still snogging when they reached the hotel. Draco told her that they should be in his room. Hermione just agreed to everything he said – as long as his mouth remained on her body.  
  
Draco pushed her away aggressively after he slammed the door close. Hermione whimpered embarrassingly, immediately missing his touch.  
  
He pulled on his blond hair, looking at anywhere but her.  
  
“We’re both pissed, Hermione,” he told her intently. “I drank so much in a bonfire before the birthday party and you’re –“  
  
“Who gives a shit?” she interrupted, glaring at him.   
  
He finally stared at her, his eyes wide. “I do – you might wake up tomorrow and call the police and tell them I raped you and I would go to prison and –“  
  
She stalked towards him with purpose, wanting to stop his tirade by putting her lips on his. Draco gripped her shoulders when she’d succeeded in kissing him, but did not push her away again. He gave in to her kiss, eventually pulling her flush against his body.   
  
Her hands were frantic in exploring every nook and corner of his still-clothed figure. She would like to have his clothes gone, no matter how much it looked good on him. If only she could whisk them away with one flick.   
  
He released a deep groan when her wandering fingers found his buttocks. She clenched them thoroughly, wanting to feel the skin, not the denim. Draco’s own hands pushed her dress up to her waist, revealing the black thong she was wearing. She secretly hoped that he liked them.  
  
He pinched her bare arse and she ground against his hips in response. When she felt his erection, she thrust again and again until his grip on her waist made her stop. He pulled away from her lips once more to take the dress off her.   
  
She stood in her strapless bra and thong as he studied her body intensely. He let out an exhale before he took her in his arms again, latching on to her neck instantly.  
  
Hermione massaged his adorable towhead while he licked her collarbone down to her breasts. He sucked her nipple through her black bra. She removed her hands from his head for a moment to snap her bra off. He snatched the fabric off her chest. He twisted her right nipple painfully as he tongue-fucked the other one.   
  
Hermione did not know what or how to feel. She wanted to push his fingers away, but, at the same time, she wanted him closer to her. He was making her go through all sorts of emotions – lust, frustration, pain, and desperation.   
  
“Clothes off,” she rasped and Draco complied. He carried her to his bed first before taking his top and trousers off. He didn’t wear any kind of underwear. Ugh, what a man-whore. She loved it.   
  
Hermione moaned as she stared at his cock. It was impressively long and, of course, gorgeous like all parts of him. It was pulsing, she realized, and its head was weeping with pre-come already. She felt like she could take him right then. She thought that she could handle this big dick inside of her without any sort of foreplay because looking at his naked form was enough to make her drip.  
  
Thankfully, Draco thought the same. He manoeuvred her body into a position where she was on her hands and knees. He pulled her hips to move her closer to his erection and just sheathed himself inside of her.  
  
She didn’t remember anything after that when she woke up. She could only hope he was good enough.

**. . .**

“What?”   
  
Draco chuckled. “I said I bought us breakfast and it’s on the table.”  
  
Hermione scrutinized him. He was already dressed up in a complete three-piece suit while she sat on his bed, wearing a sweater of his, full of hickeys, and sore as hell. His hair was brushed up and perfect while her professionally braided curls was probably messed up by now.  
  
“I hate you,” she muttered, pushing herself off the bed to go to where the breakfast was.   
  
He followed her, laughing at her words.   
  
When they got the food ready and opened, Hermione decided that it was a good time to start a conversation.  
  
“Where are you going dressed like that?” she blatantly questioned before shoving a waffle in her mouth.  
  
Apparently, a breakfast for one Draco Malfoy was just a cup of tea and three biscuits. How did he not starve? Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable in her own short and curvy body.  
  
“I’m going to meet up with my mother in an hour,” he replied. “She doesn’t like it when I dress in ‘tacky clothing’ – her words, not mine. She came to her island this morning and she only informed me when she arrived.”  
  
“Wait. If you have a mansion and a bloody island here, why would you stay in a hotel?”  
  
He smiled and sipped his tea. “I can’t go and steer a boat while drunk every night now, can I?”  
  
“You can’t?”  
  
“I can, but it would not be wise for me to do so,” he amended, his smile widening into a toothy grin.  
  
Hermione felt her own lips curving upwards in response to his smile, and she quickly sipped some of the chocolate drink he’d bought for her to hide it.  
  
“Listen,” she began, putting her cup down. “Last night –“  
  
“- was amazing, I know,” Draco arrogantly interjected. “I may not remember anything after you kissed me here, but I know that everything I experience with you is and will be amazing.”  
  
“Wait,” Hermione waved a hand to stop him from talking. “We both forgot what happened last night and you’re alright with that?”  
  
He nodded. “I literally woke up with you lying on my chest and I liked it – I like  _you_.”  
  
Her heart fluttered at his words. Butterflies started swarming her stomach. Her hands began shaking in apprehension and happiness. She had liked what he’d just confessed.   
  
Did that mean she liked him as well?  
  
She had been in the middle of placing another waffle in her mouth when he said that he liked her. And now, she was gaping unattractively while the waffle fell on her lap.  
  
“Draco, we just met yesterday,” she told him, her eyes still as wide as saucers.  
  
He released a throaty chuckle. “No, I meant I like kissing you, having you on my bed, and buying you breakfast the morning after. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to do those things again.”  
  
She forced her jaw closed, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Oh, okay.”  
  
She had actually thought that he liked her romantically – like that ‘dating ‘ type of like or that ‘her touch gave him chills’ type of like or even that ‘her lips made him want to be drunk on her’ type of like.  
  
Draco was a fuckboy. Fuckboys were boys who liked to fuck and fuck only. Fuckboys made girls feel loved before they left them for another girl. Fuckboys like him would only break her heart in the end. Fuckboys did not know how to love women – not even their own mothers. A fuckboy like him would be the end of her.  
  
“Do you want to come with me?” Draco’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she’d only just realized that he had been speaking the whole time she was getting closer and closer to a mental breakdown.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you want to come with me to go to my mum?” he repeated. His blond eyebrow was elegantly raised, he momentarily licked his lips as he stared at her in question, and he looked as beautiful as ever.   
  
‘ _Fuck it,_ ’ she thought. She was only going to stay here during the summer, anyway – might as well make the most of it. She would only let this thing between them be a sweet summer fling. Draco was too tempting a man to give up. She was probably not going to see him after summer, anyway. And besides, what was better than having sex in the blazing sands of the beach?  
  
“Sure,” she casually replied, standing up and making the waffle on her lap slide down her legs.  
  
She noticed Draco’s gaze follow the trail of the falling waffle as it passed down her thighs, knees, and shins.   
  
She tried to ignore him by saying, “I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
Draco’s hands on her hips stopped her from moving away from him. He dragged her down to his lap, caressing her thighs while he was at it.   
  
“Let me eat you out,” he whispered in his ear after leaving another hickey on her neck.   
  
Hermione let her head lean back and rest on his shoulder.   
  
“Just do it, Malfoy,” she breathed into his own ear.  
  
After she said that, Draco lifted her up by her waist and made her sit on the chair while he kneeled.  
  
She felt her nipples harden and brush against the soft fabric of the sweater she was wearing when he quickly dove in between her thighs and feasted on her pussy.  
  
Hermione yelped in pleasure and gripped his hair, forcing his mouth deeper into her heat. She rocked her hips when he generously gave her cunt continuous licks. She wrapped her legs around his neck and pulled him even closer. At this point, Hermione couldn’t care less if he was not breathing – all she wanted was his tongue and lips on her pussy.  
  
She groaned as Draco slid two of his fingers inside. She felt the tip of his tongue slightly touching her nub as he sucked on it graciously – like a baby on his mother’s breast.  
  
She shivered when she finally came silently as he slurped most of her ejaculated juices. Her eyes drooped sleepily, feeling him move away and kiss her chastely on the lips on her face.   
  
“Hey,” he murmured against her mouth.  
  
She nodded once in acknowledgement, suddenly tired from both her hangover and oral experience with Draco.  
  
“We still have to meet up with my mum,” he softly reminded her.  
  
Hermione just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her body and waiting for sleep to overpower her.

**. . .**

Hermione sighed as she let her body relax and float to the top of the water of the pool. It was the indoor pool in Narcissa Malfoy’s, Draco’s mother, mansion. She told them both that they should stay in the enormous house before it became a wasteland. Hermione found that Draco couldn’t say no to his mother and that was the reason why they were still here in the mansion.  
  
Draco left the island a few hours earlier to get some of their belongings. When Hermione saw the pool, she couldn’t resist stripping down to her birthday suit and jumped in the water immediately. It was 12 a.m. Draco’s mother already left them after lunch for something that needed to be taken care of. She was alone on this big island and she didn’t care if she was naked.  
  
She dipped her head into the water, resisting the urge to breathe for a while before she put her head back up. When she recovered, she drowned her whole body in the pool and swam.   
  
Hermione loved swimming – she loved the feel of the water on her skin. She loved the fact that she almost couldn’t tell the difference between the water and her body whenever she was under the pool or sea. She adored the sound of it rushing and splashing. She just loved swimming.  
  
She let her body float again after a few laps. She had been so deep in her undisturbed state that she panicked when she felt Draco’s hands on her hair.  
  
She had long since removed her braids and just decided to let it fall naturally. She found that Draco loved her long curly hair and never wanted it to be confined in special hairdos again.  
  
She felt his kiss on her temple.   
  
“You look so beautiful like this,” he said as he left a kiss on every part of her face.  
  
Hermione stood up properly and faced him, a gentle smirk playing about her lips. She got closer to him and wrapped both of her arms and legs around him. His hands automatically went to her arse, holding her up.  
  
She quickly realized that he was naked as well.   
  
Resting his forehead against hers, Draco said, “Tell me your story, Hermione.”   
  
“What story?” she responded in the same serene and calm tone he had used.  
  
“Hermione Granger’s story,” he answered. “Hermione Jean Granger’s story. Tell me why you’re here.”  
  
She took a deep breath, knowing that she was about to expose her soul to him.  
  
“I love the beach,” she began with a sweet smile on her face. “I love summer. I resigned from my job just to spend my whole summer here. I wanted to find myself – find some answers for myself. I want to know what I really want. I want to know myself.”  
  
He pulled away and chortled, kissing her on the cheek. “That’s very boring.”  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t have asked.” Hermione lightly punched his bare chest.   
  
Draco laughed for a minute before pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips. She gently bit on his lower one and he responded with a moan. Their sweet peck turned into heated snogging. Hermione soon felt his erection pressing up against her stomach. She didn’t know if she was wet because of his presence or because of the water.  
  
His hands started wandering. His fingers played with a nipple while he palmed the other breast up and down. It felt like he was enjoying the weight of her breast in his hand as he massaged them gently.  
  
Her teeth wanted to sink in every inch of his skin. She had sucked and bitten every part of his that wasn’t under the pool. Soon, her nails scratched his shoulders when he pinched her nipple painfully.   
  
When his fingers began their journey to the heat between her legs, Hermione pushed them away. She needed his cock inside of her now.   
  
She gripped his dick and she sank herself into him. They both released a relieved sigh when they finally joined together. Draco thrust while he moved her hips to meet with his own grinding. They had gotten a little too rough. Draco slipped and almost slid down two times, and Hermione almost drowned. She didn’t care. She only cared about the cock that was pounding inside of her so quickly, so pleasurably, and so delectably.   
  
“I’m going to come,” he warned her after what seemed to be eight hours of them just rutting against each other.   
  
He stiffened and was about to pull out, but Hermione kept pounding and used her feet to not let him escape.  
  
“Inside,” Hermione moaned. “Come inside me, Draco. Inside.”  
  
Every word she breathed was forced and sounded choked out from her throat. She did not care about what she sounded like. She cared about the way Draco understood her words. She cared about the come that was currently spurting inside her, causing her to spasm and lay limp against his tight hold. She only cared about the way her cunt gripped his cock so tightly that he came a second time without ejaculating.   
  
As Draco weakly pressed kissed on her cheek after their encounter, Hermione knew that she would not be able to let this man go easily. She knew that after what occurred, she wasn’t going to let them be a summer fling. Even after the summer this year, even if snow fell and caged them in this huge mansion, and even when the rain started to cause floods in their city – Hermione was not letting Draco Malfoy go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
